Deleted scene
A deleted scene is a filmed segment of a movie or television episode which was removed from the final product for any of a number of various creative reasons. Among the most common reasons for a scene to be deleted are time constraints (a scene could make the film or episode run too long) and narrative pace (a scene could slow down action of the story). A deleted scene could also be replaced with another scene, in which case the scene deleted becomes an "alternate scene." A scene may also be merely trimmed down, again either for time or pace. In this latter scenario, the full version of the scene is known as an "extended scene." In its history of 725 episodes and 11 films, Star Trek has had many scenes removed or entirely replaced. Examples include what would have been the opening sequence for – in which Captain James T. Kirk is orbital skydiving – and a scene in in which Martin Madden replaces William T. Riker as the first officer of the . Examples of deleted scenes Star Trek: The Original Series * :At the beginning of the scene involving Vina acting as a Orion slave girl, we see the Talosians speaking through a trader and an unnamed Starfleet Officer, trying to induce Captain Pike to accept their "gift" of an illusionary life as breeding stock. Moments later, Vina threatens another servant who pays too much attention to Pike. :In the scene following, set in the transporter room, Number One reiterates the danger of the rescue mission and its voluntary nature. There was dialog filmed but cut from the final print where Number One addresses Yeoman Colt. In it, she points out that Colt is new to the Enterprise, hinting that the yeoman need not join the landing party. Colt responds by saying that she has been trained as any other member of the crew and that she was Captain Pike's yeoman. :The shooting script (almost identical to the one reprinted in ''The Making of Star Trek), as well as restored film clips, can be seen at Star Trek History.com * :Two shorter scenes were filmed, but cut from the final episode (possibly due to time). In the first, crewmembers are watching the performance of Hamlet on the bridge. In the second, Lenore is shown resting in sickbay after her mental breakdown.http://www.startrekhistory.com/DS8.html * :A scene of Ben Finney meeting his daughter, Jamie in engineering, after being beaten up by Kirk, and confessing where he damaged the ship's systems was filmed, but cut because of time. It was replaced by a Captain's Log voiceover, explaining what happened.http://www.startrekhistory.com/DS7.html * :A scene showing Spock and Leila walking and romanticizing by a stream was scripted and filmed, but cut from the finished episode. However, it appears in the episode's preview trailer. * :A scene filmed, but cut for time included Peter Kirk visiting the bridge after his recovery from the alien parasites, wearing a child-sized version of a command-division Starfleet uniform with Lieutenant stripes, and sitting in the captain's chair. It is also revealed that instead of moving back to Earth to live with his grandparents, Peter is going to be adopted by a colleague of his father, and stay on Deneva. After Peter leaves, Scotty tells Kirk, his nephew shall go to Starfleet Academy. Kirk replies that he hopes he won't, not wanting him to face a similar decision like he just had to make.http://www.startrekhistory.com/DS7.html * :An extended scene was shot in the newly-built recreation room for that was never aired. In it, Kirk, McCoy and Uhura are first amazed to see Spock tuning a Vulcan lyre, and then impressed to learn that Spock placed second in the all-Vulcan musical competition – Sarek took first prize. Hearing Spock play the lyre, both Uhura and Kirk were struck with an idea for preparing the Dohlman for the impending nuptials. :The course in etiquette was cut short when the Dohlman knifed her teacher, Ambassador Petri, and Kirk was anxious to successfully complete the mission as the Federation High Commissioner was to attend the wedding. In that regard, Kirk asked Spock to play a love song – Spock referred to it as a mating song – that would be piped into the Dohlman's quarters as Kirk resumed the lessons left off by Petri. :The results were less than salutary. The scene continues in Uhura's cabin (which she surrendered to the Dohlman), and Kirk watches in disgust as the Dohlman eats in the manner of Henry VIII. From this point forward, the scene as filmed is shown in the final print, with the exception of the Dohlman's agitated query about "that sickening sound" filtering into the room. Naturally, the music Spock was playing is not part of the soundtrack. :The final revised shooting script was completed on and the scene was shot on . http://www.startrekhistory.com/DS1.html * :Two scenes were filmed but cut from this episode: in the first, Scotty uses McCoy's computer in sickbay to find out how to make Spock ambulatory. In the second, the mechanically moved Spock is brought to the bridge by McCoy and Scotty before the landing party beams down to Sigma Draconis VI.http://www.startrekhistory.com/DS8.html Star Trek: The Animated Series * None listed as of yet. Star Trek: The Next Generation * : While "on board" the alien lifeform, tentacles reach out of the wall and grabbed for Deanna Troi and Riker. The producers decided these special effects looked horrible and removed the scenes from the episode. http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/series/TNG/feature/46915.html * : A scene, in which Annette and Eric asked Wesley Crusher to accompany them on a holodeck ski trip, involving a conversation in a corridor and dialogue for both guest actors, was removed due to time's sake. Both guest actors appeared briefly in a crowd scene at the end of the episode, but received no credit, nor did they speak. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) A scene which featured Annette in sickbay after she broke her leg, was also removed from the final aired episode. This scene would have also included a larger part for guest actress Mary McCusker, who played a nurse, who treated Annette and was hit by an energy burst from the malfunctioning replicator. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/150.txt * : A scene which involved Raymond D. Turner as an Enterprise-D teacher was cut from the aired version. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/153.txt * : A scene was cut from the final version of the episode which includes Brandi Sherwood as a command division officer who assisted Wesley Crusher in rescuing his mother. ( , ) * : Stefan DeSeve was in his quarters trying to use a replicator to get some coffee. However, he had spent so many years living among Romulans that he had forgotten much of his native language, and had difficulty remembering how to actually pronounce the word. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * : A scene where Fajo sends Varria to test Data's sexual abilities (in which Data references his only sexual encounter from ), however, Data learns of Fajo's intent, leaving Varria utterly humiliated which would later fuel her desire to betray Fajo in the climax. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/170.txt * : A scene including Martha Hackett as Terrellian captain Androna who appeared in the Devron system was filmed, but cut from the aired version. The costume worn by Hackett was auctioned off on It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * : A scene in the script that was filmed but eventually deleted featured Sisko meeting with Kai Opaka for a second time, so as to return the Orb. He tells her that fourteen planets have contacted the Federation to open trade links through Bajoran space. He tries to tell her he believes the Prophets to be wormhole aliens, but she tells him she does not wish to hear. She tells him "that is why a disbeliever was destined to seek them - one should never look into the eyes of one's own gods." She also tells Sisko that his journey is only just beginning. Rick Berman commented "There's a wonderful scene where Sisko goes back down to Bajor to return the Orb to Kai Opaka that we took out. Cutting is horrible, especially when it's something so close to you as the pilot was". Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages) * : A scene was filmed for this episode with O'Brien singing The Minstrel Boy while being chased on the runabout; an allusion to the TNG episode , where he says it is his "happy thought" song for bad situations. However, due to a continuity slip that wasn't noticed until the last minute, the scene was removed. The mistake involved the name of the pursuing runabout, which is referred to as the Rio Grande. However, the Rio Grande was the runabout being chased. The pursuing ship was actually the Mekong. This mistake wasn't noticed until writer Paul Robert Coyle was sent a copy of the shooting script, which is only sent out after an episode is completed. By the time the mistake was spotted, it was too late to sort it out, so the scene was simply removed. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * :The relationships between Kira, Dukat and Damar were further explored in a scene filmed but cut for time. After Kira calls Dukat an interstellar tyrant, Dukat retorts that he prefers the term "despot". Dukat proposes to assign Damar to escort Ziyal to the opening of her exhibit. Kira points out that "He's a self-righteous sycophant who despises everything Bajoran," and notes that Damar sneers whenever he says "Bajoran". Dukat denies this just as Damar walks in, giving a report and sneering whenever Bajorans are mentioned. Kira can't help but laugh. Damar glares at Kira, but continues his report and leaves. Dukat then imitates Damar, causing Dukat and Kira to laugh together. The script for this episode, including the deleted scene, can be viewed here. The scene also appears in the novelization of this episode. :Ron Moore commented, "You may argue that we should've cut more from the Worf/Alexander story, but if you look at the show objectively you'll see that there's not a lot of extra material in that story to chop." * : The opening scene as shot for this episode was different from the opening scene that aired, but it had to be cut for timing reasons. Originally, the episode opens in Kira's quarters, with Kira and Jadzia Dax looking at Ziyal's paintings. Dax points out that Kira still misses Ziyal, to which Kira answers, "I'll get over it. Death and I are old friends." Dax then suggests that Kira bring Death to dinner. They get up and leave the room, and the scene then picks up in the corridor as seen in the finished episode. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * : A scene was shot in which we see Sarina untie Julian Bashir, and actually speak to him, but the scene was cut for time. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/533.txt * : A scene cut from the episode saw Sisko, Worf, Garak and O'Brien selecting a Cardassian target to attack. The Torg'Q system was the first to be suggested by Worf, as it was the closest system along the border to Cardassia Prime, however it was also the most heavily fortified. One advantage of this fact was that the Dominion would never expect an attack there, but the disadvantage was that the element of surprise might not last long, resulting in heavy casualties. The Ventani system was the second target, chosen by Garak, because Ventani II was the birthplace of Tret Akleen, the father of the Cardassian Empire. Garak suggested that such a loss of sacred ground would be devastating to the Cardassians, and a great propaganda victory. Disadvantages of this target were that the system had little strategic value, and its loss would have no effect on the Jem'Hadar. O'Brien finally chose the Chin'toka system, because he had noticed that sensor scans of the warp signatures from the Dominion fleet stationed there was slightly different (and almost "too synchronized") than previous scans, suggesting that they were fake signatures. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/550.txt * :A deleted scene in this episode involved Quark sitting at the bar and lamenting his failure with Ezri, and Jake attempting to cheer him up by making him a drink. The scene would have gone between the scene where Quark hears Ezri talking about Kor and thinks she is talking about Worf, and the scene where he confronts her about her feelings. In the scene, as Quark pours out his heart to Jake, Jake is getting flustered because he is trying to concentrate on making the drink, but Quark keeps distracting him, and he keeps getting it wrong, pouring it out and having to start again. The scene was cut for time. * :Two scenes were shot for this episode which didn't make it into the final cut, but can be found in the script: ::Kira tells Kasidy Yates that even though her father wasn't a religious man, he attended services because he loved her mother, and she was religious. ::Kasidy surprises Sisko during a Bajoran blessing ceremony, and concludes the ceremony for him. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/569.txt * :In a deleted scene for this episode, Kira Nerys, Damar and Garak get drunk in Enabran Tain's basement. The tail end of the sequence is still in the episode, seen when Kira is lying down playing with an empty bottle. Star Trek: Voyager * :In a scene deleted from this episode, Harry Kim practices clarinet in his quarters but, to Tom Paris, he bemoans the area's lack of soundproofing. The scene was to begin the episode and was filmed on the first day of the episode's production, before being cut. Despite being removed from "Death Wish," the scene was later incorporated into . * :A scene deleted from this episode features the Delaney sisters at a champagne reception, wearing the teal blue sciences uniform. A still from this scene was used for early publicity for the episode. * :In a deleted scene, a female member of Kelis' species who portrayed a Klingon acted in the ancient Greek theater. (This character was played by actress Carissa Hernandez and her dialogue and scenes were removed from the episode.) Star Trek: Enterprise of a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown, part of a deleted scene from .]] * :Three deleted scenes were made available on the DVD for the episode . The details of these scenes can be viewed in the episode summary. * :Two deleted scenes were made available on the DVD for the episode . The details of these scenes can be viewed in the episode summary. * :One deleted scene was made available on the DVD for the episode . The details of this scene can be viewed in the episode summary. * :One deleted scene was made available on the DVD for the episode . The details of this scene can be viewed in the episode summary. * :Scene 41-42 were cut due to the length of the episode. They included the Chinatown scenes and guest performers Serena Scott Thomas (Becky) and Jim Lau (maitre d') as well as sixteen background performers and Scott Bakula. The scenes were later included in the ENT Season 2 DVD. :Scene 44 was also cut. The scene involved Linda Park and Scott Bakula and was later included in the ENT Season 2 DVD. * :In a scene, deleted from the final version, one of the Sphere Builders was electrocuted when she tried to damage the ships systems. (Source: Alina Andrei) Star Trek movies * :Approximately 12 minutes of scenes were cut from the theatrical cut and later reinstated for the film's 1980 video release as the "Special Longer Version". This version also aired on ABC in 1983 and can also be seen on Side 2 of the Director's Edition DVD. Some of these deleted scenes include a scene where Sulu is stumbling while showing Lt. Ilia the navigator's console, and a scene where Kirk is departing the Enterprise after Spock begins his quest into V'Ger. The scene is notable for being unfinished, resulting in the soundstage walls and ceiling being seen in the scene. Another deleted scene includes a space walk sequence in which Kirk and Spock explore V'Ger. The scene failed in screen tests and was never completed. * :Many scenes involving the character of Peter Preston, including those which reveal him to be the nephew of Montgomery Scott. These scenes were re-added for the director's edition. Another scene (a conversation between Kirk and Spock after the Kobayashi Maru test) established that Saavik was half-Romulan. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=at7wO7P9fVM * :A scene which was originally filmed to give the character Hikaru Sulu a look at his great-grandfather whom he met as a young boy while in a backstreet of San Francisco was excluded from the final movie. The boy who was cast to portray Sulu's ancestor was so unsettled by his mother, who was also on set that day, that producer Harve Bennett decided to cut this scene because of the unacceptable acting ability of the boy. (Trekworld, June ) * :A scene in which Colonel West proposes Operation Retrieve to the Federation President and a later scene in which the Klingon assassin is revealed to be West in disguise. They were restored for the VHS and DVD releases of the film. :An alternate take of the ''Enterprise'''s communication with the ''Excelsior'' where Sulu begins by saying "This is Captain Sulu, USS Excelsior." :An extension of the Enterprise s approach to Khitomer where Kirk orders all hands to battlestations. * :In addition to the alternate opening, there are many cuts to the movie, including: :* a scene after Harriman, Montgomery Scott, and Chekov discover that deflector control has been destroyed aboard the ''Enterprise''-B where Ensign Sulu tries to use the ship's sensors to locate Kirk and Chekov laments that he never thought Kirk's life would end the way it appears to. Scotty reminds Chekov that "all things end, laddie" while Harriman orders the ship home. :* a short trim on the holodeck scene where Dr. Crusher asks Geordi if the holodeck safety protocols are on-line just before Worf attempts to jump for the hat. :* an alternate take of Data pushing Beverly into the water, where Worf shoots Riker a dirty look after climbing back aboard and Dr. Crusher refuses Data's help. :* a short trim on the Ten Forward scene where after asking for more of the disgusting drink from Frocas III, Data takes another sip and is again revolted, effectively ruining the joke. :* an alternate take of Data's emotional seizure aboard the Amargosa observatory where he experiences many more emotions, including one with an obvious sexual overtone. :* a scene after Dr. Soran orders the Klingon ship to the Veridian system where a Klingon officer brings Geordi's unconscious body to the bridge where Dr. Soran has him brought with him for interrogation. The scene then shifts to the where Worf and Riker discover that the Bird of Prey belongs to Lursa and B'Etor and find Data being examined in sick-bay by Dr. Crusher who tells them that the emotion chip has been fused into his neural net and cannot be removed. Data expresses concern for Geordi's safety while Dr. Crusher briefs Riker and Worf on Dr. Soran. This scene was later referenced by Captain Picard in a log entry in the final cut. :* "Geordi Torture" scene where Dr. Soran uses a Borg nanoprobe to stop Geordi's heart, causing him agony. Soran interrogates Geordi for information on how much the Enterprise-D crew have figured out of his plans and if Guinan has told the crew about him. On the DVD commentary, it is stated that Soran's line about Geordi's "heart just wasn't in it" is a reference to this scene. Later, Dr. Crusher mentions that she removed the nanoprobe. :* a short scene where Lursa and B'Etor spy on Geordi taking a bath. This scene was referenced later in the final cut where B'Etor complains that Geordi is the only Starfleet engineer who doesn't go to engineering. :* a short scene where Dr. Crusher leads her patients and staff out of sickbay in preparation for the saucer separation. :* various shots of Dr. Crusher and Geordi leading their parties to safe locations while crewmembers remove all breakables from high altitudes in preparation for the crash. :* an alternate take of the crash sequence where Picard's family album is knocked off his desk in the ready room as the crash begins. As the ship skids along the surface of the planet, Worf breaks open the equipment locker on the bridge and tosses Data a palm beacon as he tries to protect Counselor Troi at the helm. Meanwhile, Worf props another injured crewmember into Riker's chair. :* an alternate take of the Picard family Christmas where the children present him with a sextant (which Thomas Picard refers to as a "sack-tent.") :* an alternate take of Picard convincing Kirk to join him on Veridian III where Kirk compares the Nexus to orbital skydiving; exciting at first, but, ultimately empty. Kirk also realizes that Spock's advice of taking on such a mission would be illogical is correct. :* an alternate climax where Kirk takes many of the falls that Dr. Soran takes in the final cut. After Kirk retrieves the PADD, he quips "The 24th century isn't so tough" just before Dr. Soran shoots him in the back with a hidden phaser in his boot. As he dies, Picard sets the solar probe to explode too early, foiling Soran's plans. Soran rushes Picard, who grabs Soran's phaser and kills him, while Kirk dies without saying a word. :* a scene where Geordi and Worf rescue Picard in the shuttlecraft Hawking. Picard notices the damage to the shuttle and asks if the Klingons had given them any trouble, to which Geordi replies "You could say that." :* a scene where Dr. Crusher and Nurse Ogawa sort through the shattered remains of the sick-bay where Crusher wonders if she should take a stretcher herself, due to the exhaustion of treating so many patients. * :The Special Collector's Edition DVD release includes seven scenes that are either deleted, extended or alternate takes, introduced by Peter Lauritson. :* Ru'afo's Face lift (Scene #32): Includes a few extra seconds of footage of the skin-stretching procedure during Ru'afo's first conversation with Admiral Dougherty. :* Working Lunch (Scene #36): Captain Picard spills his salad on his uniform while doing research on the Briar Patch in his quarters. Commander Riker enters and they discuss the features of the region. :* Flirting (Scene #40): Extended footage of Riker and Troi's research on the Son'a in the ship's library. The two officers banter back and forth and throw scraps of paper at each other like schoolchildren while being shushed by a stern librarian. Max Grodénchik appears in the scene as a Trill Ensign though he has no lines. The relevant plot points from this scene were included in the theatrical version. :* The Kiss (Scene #155): Anij and Picard's kiss, filmed in super-slow motion, as the Ba'ku have the ability to slow down time. Co-Producer Lauritson comments that "although it read well on paper, it just didn't work when we cut it together. So we just dropped that part of it." :* Status: Precarious (Scene #268): After his attack on the Son'a ship, Data beams himself out of the ''Cousteau'' immediately before it explodes. :* Disabling the Injector (Scene #270-277): Additional dialog between Picard, Riker, and Worf immediately before Picard beams aboard the metaphasic collector. :* Alternate Ending (Scene #301-304): Alternate death scene for Ru'afo. He is rapidly de-aged by the metaphasic radiation of the Ba'ku rings, using a series of younger and younger actors. Lauritson explains that Paramount Pictures felt the original ending was too "soft." A further deleted scene featured Armin Shimerman as Quark, who arrives on Ba'ku aboard the USS Ticonderoga to open up the planet as a vacation spot; he is dismissed by Picard and escorted back to DS9 by an irritated Worf. This scene was scripted and filmed but not included on the Special Edition DVD, although a still picture from it can be seen amongst the special features. * :Seven deleted scenes appear on the DVD edition with introduction by producer Rick Berman. In the intro, Rick Berman confirms that roughly 50 minutes of footage was trimmed from the original version. The seven deleted scenes make up about 17 minutes of this original footage and include: :* A private conversation between Picard and Data over a glass of wine. :* Early introduction of Shinzon in the film (right after the wedding reception). This is the scene that includes the dialog from the theatrical trailers, "But in darkness there is strength...(Viceroy)" and "The time we have dreamed of is at hand... the mighty Federation will fall before us...(Shinzon)." :* The second mind-rape scene of Counselor Troi in a turbolift. :* A scene of Picard walking with Troi down a corridor and Troi explaining to him that he and Shinzon are two different people. This scene includes the line from the trailer, "it was like a part of me had been stolen...(Picard). :* Sick-bay getting ready for battle, a short dialog between Dr. Crusher and Picard is shown. :* Worf warning Picard about the Romulans just before they leave for Romulus. This scene includes the dialog from the trailer, "I recommend extreme caution...(Worf)." :* The original extended ending - a new First Officer is introduced on board the Enterprise and two funny moments are shown afterward. Instead of ending while the Enterprise is docked above Earth, this alternative ending shows the Enterprise warping away. : Other deletions: :* A conversation at the wedding between Picard and Wesley Crusher, who explains that he will be serving as an engineer aboard the under Captain Riker. :* A scene in the Enterprise mess hall in which Riker, Troi and Worf discuss the differences between human and Klingon honeymoon traditions, and Data attempts to share a meal with B4. :* A scene of Geordi and Worf clearing out Data's personal effects from his quarters, in which several props from the TNG series (including Data's violin and the pipe he smoked as Sherlock Holmes) appear. Spot the cat also appears jumping into Worf's arms; when Worf states that he is "not a cat person," Geordi responds "Looks like you are now!" * :* A scene which shows holding newborn baby on with . This scene appears in several trailers. :* A scene where young witnesses an argument between his brother George and their uncle Frank, prior to Jim's decision to steal the Corvette. :* An extension of the scene with and young where and argue over young Spock's fight with the bullies at the school. :* A scene which shows Nero as a prisoner on the prison planet, which turned out to be Rura Penthe. It was Nero's escape from Rura Penthe which Uhura heard about in the transmission she received regarding an attack on a Klingon prison planet. These scenes feature many actors and stunt performers as Klingons and several background aliens from the prison planet such as a multi-eyed alien. http://www.flickr.com/photos/italent/3527027636/in/set-72157606283510070/ This sequence also contains Nero's line, "The wait is over", as seen in trailers for the film. :* A longer version of Kirk's conversation with Gaila and the subsequent Kobayashi Maru scenario, in which it is revealed that Kirk took advantage of Gaila's feelings for him to reprogram the simulation (via a message from him to her, which she received during his test). :* A scene on board the Enterprise in which Kirk attempts to apologize to Gaila, but mistakes another green-skinned female for her. :* A brief shot in which Spock Prime walks near Sarek, who seems to sense his presence. Several other aliens were created for the film, including Barney Burman's homage to the M-113 creature, a salt sucker. http://www.flickr.com/photos/italent/3526217921/ External link *Deleted scenes at [http://www.startrekhistory.com Star Trek - Behind the Scenes Restoration] de:Geschnittene Szene Category:DVDs Category:Deleted material